


Eventide

by autumndynasty



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumndynasty/pseuds/autumndynasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a shadow you see a lot of things that its person would rather noone did. Midna intends to remember all of them.</p><p>1sentence fic. Link/Midna. Can be read as friendship if preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventide

_#01 – Walking_

He inclines his head to look at her in exasperation, to which she grins and pats fur as meager consolation for the long trek.

_#02 – Waltz_

It's almost sad the steps they take around each other, dancing between light and dark.

_#03 – Wishes_

"I wish I could see Ilia," he says, sitting by the lake; his shadow doesn't seem so keen.

_#04 – Wonder_

"As long as you still feel small occasionally, Mr Important Hero, I'll stick around for a while yet."

_#05 – Worry_

As long as he tells himself she'll be fine, then he'll be fine, broken mirror or not.

_#06 – Whimsy_

At first Link found her flighty humour irritating, now he knows the truth of it he finds it only fleetingly irksome.

_#07 - Waste/Wasteland_

Though she'd say the deadened expanse of twilight is more interesting, Link can't understand how a girl of any kind could not miss flowers.

_#09 – War_

There will always be casualties but Midna has had a change of heart.

_#10 – Weddings_

Everyone, even himself, had thought that Ilia would be the one, but it would have felt too much like an arranged marriage for a wanderer to settle with.

_#11 – Birthday_

He asks offhandedly "Perhaps it's a stupid question but how are Twili born, anyway?" and Midna giggles, her single eye bright in the gloom.

_#12 – Blessing_

Obviously twilight could be a curse, Link thought, but it could also be a blessing when it masked his lacklustre eyes from Ilia and made him feel that much closer to _her_.

_#13 – Bias_

It's amazing how far he's come since his naïve and humble beginnings, but Midna is most glad he'd gained a bit of love for the twilight over the months.

_#14 – Burning_

The creature burns in blinding flame and Midna burns happiness into his satisfied smile with her delighted laughter.

_#15 – Breathing_

Midna feels the wolf's increasingly laboured breathing beneath her hands and tickles him behind one ear until he summons up the energy to bark at her.

_#16 – Breaking_

No matter what she felt, she would and could push him to the limit, because there was no choice.

_#17 – Belief_

Link doesn't know what she had started to say, but he hopes his guess is correct.

_#18 – Balloon_

Midna could use magic to inflate something as small and porous as a reed for a boat across the river if she wished, but it wouldn't be as much fun as hanging on to a wolf's back as he shakes himself dry (and it would probably pop like a balloon anyway).

_#19 – Balcony_

"O Romeo, Romeo," Link's shadow laughs as he overlooks the city, but he misses her surprised gasp as he laughs himself and jumps for the street below.

_#20 – Bane_

"Giddy up!" she crows and Link growls, shaking his furry head although he's resigned himself.

_#21 – Quiet_

When Midna isn't yawning or complaining, Link wonders if it's Zelda's power that caused the absence of familiarity.

_#22 – Quirks_

As a shadow you see a lot of things that its person would rather noone did and Midna intends to remember all of them.

_#23 – Question_

Midna so rarely asks questions that when she wants to ask one, watching Link and Zelda as she leaves, she doesn't know what to say other than what she's said before.

_#24 – Quarrel_

She huffs and turns her nose up, facing his tail, but all he has to do is dash forward and she turns back just as quickly to grab him as she is to anger.

_#25 – Quitting_

"It's not failure if you take a break to sleep every once in a while," she says and he gives a canine laugh that he was right – Midna's yawns for the past few hours were genuine.

_#26 – Jump_

He leaps through the air to her outstretched arms and yet Link feels there's something fundamentally wrong with the setup.

_#27 – Jester_

"Ah, but can you juggle them?" he grins while Midna wonders if she should be insulted that he doesn't grasp the effort it takes to raise one volcanic boulder, let alone three and then juggle them, however witty she can be.

_#28 – Jousting_

She pats his arm with an incorporeal hand and warns him "Don't fall off the bridge," for all the help that is.

_#29 – Jewel_

Midna prefers her crown to Zelda's because it's much less rich and fancy, and therefore a better symbol of the duty of her position, yet she has to admit that Link is almost the personification of duty and he's precious to her all the same.

_#30 – Just_

He disliked her greatly at first – it was only right, considering what she is, even if it wasn't fair.

_#31 – Smirk_

A single fang glows in the twilight and he smiles a much friendlier expression than the first time he saw it.

_#32 – Sorrow_

She's not one to dwell on things and he busies himself with anything he can find, so neither notices it until, on the same day in different worlds, the peace shatter.

_#33 – Stupidity_

Midna remembers telling Link he wasn't as stupid as she'd thought, but as she watches the wolf scrabble on the cobblestones to get his nose out from the gap under a bar door, she considers revising her opinion again.

_#34 – Serenade_

When she's feeling particularly whimsical, she closes her eyes and pretends his howling songs are for her.

_#35 – Sarcasm_

"Sarcasm is so unoriginal," she snorts at a shopkeeper who cannot hear her and Link is inclined to agree, though if he showed it on his face, it could cause weird looks and no doubt a chorus of ghostly giggles.

_#36 – Sordid_

"I'm not the sordid one," she snaps, "I thought you of all people would understand it's not just for me."

_#37 – Soliloquy_

"Sometimes, I feel like our relationship is just one big soliloquy on my part," she sighs theatrically; Link rolls his eyes as wolves don't talk.

_#38 – Sojourn_

When everywhere is merely a resting-place, home is _who_ , not _where_.

_#39 – Share_

So many people are there for Link and so he has it much easier – she has noone, so there's noone he has to share with.

_#40 – Solitary_

"How can you feel lonely when I'm right here?" she laughs and pats his sides as though he were a horse and Link thinks how wrong Rusl's words had felt even then.

_#41 – Nowhere_

Though he could argue that twilight is there every day from sunset to nightfall, it's not really Twilight so Link doesn't feel it makes up for what's missing.

_#42 – Neutral_

"I want to go to Ordon," Midna says, though it's more of a demand, at which Link shrugs and turns Epona around, though he doesn't understand.

_#43 – Nuance_

There's almost no difference between her insults about his intelligence from then and now, but Link can hear the fondness in her voice in recent weeks.

_#44 – Near_

She felt irrationally safe, even in the world of light.

_#45 – Natural_

Most of the time there just wasn't a need to say anything, when she could do all the talking for him and everything still be comfortable.

_#46 – Horizon_

"Bring me that horizon!" Midna grins and points at the skyline; Link, not entirely understanding, doesn't know quite how, but he'll try anyway.

_#47 - Valiant_

A casual observer could mistake Link for having a single-dimensioned personality – brave, courageous and…well _heroic_ ; Midna found her initial impression quite wrong as she grabbed his fur to stop herself flying off the cavorting wolf.

_#48 – Virtuous_

"I'm perfectly virtuous," she said, "because I'm the one who says what's good," and when Link stops to think on it, he's quite sure it doesn't work like that but he won't spoil her fun for now.

_#49 – Victory_

There's nothing quite like the hug of victory he always gets, even if he can see his arms through her.

_#50 – Defeat_

She may have lost to Zant, but as she peers up at Link's reassuring and proud face, she knows defeat isn't as final as it probably should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007 to my old FFNet account and has survived my clear-out! Yes, number 8 is indeed missing. I never liked it!


End file.
